Reminiscent
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: Memories of the past and of what was… but are memories what make up a person? Heero questions himself of his past. [oneshot]


Genre: General, Drama

Summary: Memories of the past and of what was… but are memories what make up a person? Heero questions himself of his past.

Pairings: None—1xR implied VERY lightly.

Warnings: None

Author's Note: Man, can people believe how much stuff I have written that's not completed or not posted just 'cause it's a one-shot or weird (I tend not to post one-shots on Lost-Remembrance). Enjoy the story!

Type: One-shot

Spoilers: Endless Waltz-ish, Episode Zero.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reminiscent

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dedicated to LKLTB

A lost past. Not lost to the possessor though, the owner of the memory, unless you forget. How could he forget though? It was impossible, the screams of the soldiers didn't haunt him or make him have nightmares, but they were still there. He had to show no emotion. None at all. Pain especially. That one time…when he let everything slip, there was so much and he learned his lesson.

Code name: Heero Yuy. A trained guerrilla fighter and first class assassin and trained for almost anything involving hacking, and military weaponry. Trained to be the perfect soldier, and dubbed that during the Eve Wars, or the AC 195 wars.

Ever since the colonies were built, there had never been peace, though they were close when Heero Yuy, almost twenty years ago tried to spread his ideals of peace, but in the end was shot by an OZ officer that changed the course of history. The colonies were oppressed by the Alliance and were killed if they attacked the Alliance.

"Heero?" The doctor asked, to the young future pilot of the wing Gundam who was in his sleeping quarters, taking a rest before his next mission.

Heero opened up one of his prussian icy blue eye and then the other noticing that it was the doctor and not some idiot coming to give him more information than he already knew about the place to attack. He already had everything under control. He would use bombs and attach them to a detonation switch and everything would be up in flames in less than five minutes.

"Yes?" He responded in his normal monotone voice.

"Well, the other scientists are going to observe your mission." Heero nodded and got to his feet. He had removed his green forest tank top and placed it on a chair while he rested a little bit. It had been a hard training session today. He had cuts and wound marks on his body, but he had bandaged them quite well. He grabbed it and then put it over his arms and slid it into place. He picked up his gun and a small detonation switch. He picked up a bag full of small but extremely powerful explosives. He walked out of the room, the doctor still standing in the hallway.

He walked out of the secret base and saw it was a sunny day. He had time to get the explosives in and enjoy himself. He hadn't gotten any sleep and rarely did. It was another thing to train against.

He had gotten a small break at twelve o'clock midnight, which lasted for about ten minutes, then they gave him places to hack into and then they would give him firewall programs to crack. Then he would have to go through an obstacle course and do track training. Though, these weren't your normal track exercises, these were long runways of cement that lasted about a mile and they set off an explosive to see how fast you can get to the other end before you get caught in an explosion. Then he would have to do some mobile suit training and then some weaponry. This lasted all night and he when he got missions at night, he would have to make up his training when he got back, no matter how exhausted.

He noticed that he had reached his destination, taking all the back roads so that he wouldn't look suspicious. There it was, an Alliance military base. It stood atop a green hill, looking over the town below it.

The citizens wanted to have the base put there so that they could be protected from the rebels. To the other colonists, they were traitors, accepting the Alliances oppressing ways.

He sneaked stealthily into the military building, placing the bombs all over the places that would make the building and mobile suits collapse. Then he left just as quiet and unnoticed as he went in. He ran and then rolled down the hill, laughing. The military didn't mind the civilians who strolled up the hill since it had a pretty view, but they put up a tall barbed wire to keep intruders out from the military area that they were using.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sunlight that poured over his body. He hadn't been out for awhile in the sun. He actually thought that doctor J gave him this mission so he could get a chance to get out of he base and get some fresh air. Then again, he was just an item used for combat and such. That was what he was trained for. He quickly pushed that thought away, not wanting to ruin this pleasure that was only as shallow as his skin. Deep down he felt nothing. That was what he was trained to feel.

Little did he know he was being watched by one of the spies for the doctors, who was recording every move that he made for the doctors to look over and see if and what they needed to train him more in. He closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh air.

"Boy. Are you lost?" A young girl's voice rang through his ears. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She had a white dress on with a white summer hat on too, shading her face. She had a small golden retriever on a leash.

He looked away from her to the fake sky of the colony. "I've been lost every since the day I was born." He said, no emotion what so ever.

"Oh. That's sad. I'm not lost. I'm taking Mary here for a walk." She said cheerfully. Mary, the golden retriever jumped up and down playfully. She bent down to pat the head of the puppy, which licked her hand gently in return. "Here." She said. In her clutched hand was a yellow flower that resembled a poppy.

She passed the flower over to Heero, then turned and headed back towards the town where she lived, laughing all the way having races with Mary.

Heero stared at the flower, not looking away from her diminishing figure as she ran back to her home, her sanctuary. She had one… a place to go home, he didn't have any place. His home was the battlefield where he felt whole, where he felt completed.

He heard the beep on his timer as he sat there the whole time, then tucked the flower into the safety of his pocket. He stood up, forgetting how the doctor's were observing him and then leapt over the fence easily and then looked blankly at the building before him then turned around, making sure there were no other people straying from the building.

He raised his hand in front of him. He hit it hard enough for it to make the so familiar _pip _sound as the explosions set off a chain reaction.

He lowered his head, a small smiled tugging on his lips. "Mission accomplished." He said and was about to leave when a large explosion nearly made him fall to his knees from the force. They weren't supposed to be that forceful. He turned sharply to see a mobile suit fall into another and hit each other like dominoes. He stood there, wide eyed as he watched the town go p into flames, hearing their screams as they silenced slowly by the roaring of the fires.

Snow began to fall, covering the charred buildings, none standing more than a two story, all being in crumbles. He walked across a certain building and found the body of a young dog. Mary and a torn dress…

He looked at the flower… "Mission accomplished." He said in his normal monotone voice, then felt the presence of someone watching him and dashed off back to the base.

The television blared in the base of the area where Heero was. "There were no survivor's and the cause of this is a explosion making a chain reaction hitting the town full force." The woman reporter said sadly. "The number of deaths is not confirmed, but it is approximately over one hundred thousand, due to the immense size of the place destroyed, not including the deaths of the military personal." She continued sadly. "Families and relatives of people mourn today along with the rest of the colonists for this tragedy." She finished off.

The device was turned off as Heero slammed his head into the pillow, remembering the flower he placed on the grave. He looked at the gun nearby, but knew his purpose wasn't yet fulfilled, despite him trying to resist it.

The voices of the doctor's and their heated argument came wafting into the room, with a closed door. He took a steady breath, trying to kill the voices wandering around in his head. They talked about him…about retraining, but Dr. J said it wasn't right. Heero didn't care what they decided; he didn't have anywhere else to go anyway, so what ever they decided he would go with.

Heero pulled himself from his thoughts; was he so different from before? Relena kept insisting that there was someone inside of him that was who he really was. Some kind hearted soul.

Did kindhearted souls kill innocent children? Did they go around saying 'omae o korosu?' or perhaps go around following orders to commit mass murder?

No, he wasn't kind at all. He looked at his Gundam.

You are doing this for the colonies. You are to be the Perfect Soldier. Do not fear anything and do whatever your mission's command you to.

Hopping into the cockpit, he turned on the intercom device.

"You're codename will be after the pacifist Heero Yuy, understood."

"Roger that."

"Be careful." Dr J informed as he fiddled with some buttons on the control panel he was observing at the moment.

"Don't worry about me; life's cheap. Especially mine." Then, the hatch closed. His life began once again with a new mission.

He felt his heart tug in the direction towards Earth. He closed his eyes and saw blue eyes and sunshine. He opened them, perhaps there was someone on earth who would help him heal.

**Owari**

Author's note: I don't particularly care for this story, I just felt like…writing about nothing really for a change, simply nonsense.

This was done for LKLTB who has stuck through after all this time to continue reading my stories and deal with the random updates that I do.


End file.
